The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hemisphere shoe for use in a swash plate compressor included in various industrial apparatuses, such as a car air conditioner.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, a hemisphere shoe 40 is provided between a slant plate 61 and a piston 62 so that the piston 62 is reciprocated by the slant plate 61 which is rotated by a rotary shaft. At first, the inventor of the invention examined a manufacture of a hemisphere shoe by means of cutting a wire and subsequently plastic-working the wire using three or four stage dies provided in a part former. However, it is difficult to produce a high precision height of the hemisphere shoe by means of the plastic-working using the part former. Therefore, it is necessary to produce the high precision height of the hemisphere shoe by means of a surface grinding and a cutting prior to a quenching. Also, production of a large quantity of the hemisphere shoes requires much time and labor and many grinding and cutting machines in order to perform the grinding and the cutting, which results in being expensive in a manufacturing cost.